One Nighter's
by LilSis0401
Summary: Spashley Oneshot. Spencer is at a club with Kyla and hher girlfriend Madison. Along with her Ex Carmen who makes a surprise visit to sweep the blond off her feet? thinking about continuing but tell me wat u think and i will consider it k enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The club bounced and bumped with the pulsing beats from the music playing, bodies shoved, as they danced, and conversations overcame others. "Spence come on there are plenty of potential bachelorette's here." Madison complained tossing her head back while Kyla sat with a smile next to her. "Mad, maybe she doesn't want to meet someone at a club." She informed her girlfriend.

"Are you kidding me? This is the best place for Spence to meet someone, they dance, they're spunky, and everyone here is hot." the Latina replied. It earned a pout from Kyla. "Are you sure you're looking for a girl for Spencer?" She asked her bottom lip sticking out.

"Of course I am, I couldn't ask for anyone else." Madison said leaning in kissing Kyla.

"Blech." Carmen said. It was the first time she had spoken the whole time. Carmen was Spencer's ex. The two broke up after Spencer had, had enough of Carmen's cheating. They've been on and off and every time they were on Carmen would cheat. "Hey," A stranger said walking up to the group. Her eyes were glued to Spencer. "Hi?" The blond replied unsure. "Come on, you're my next dance victim." The brunette said boldly as she took Spencer's wrist. Madison snickered as she watched Spencer's jaw drop; Kyla sat with a satisfied smile; and Carmen sat with a pout.

Spencer hadn't even thought about protesting until she got to the dance floor. It wasn't like she couldn't dance, she knew she could, but she hadn't even known the brunette's name yet. "Relax, blondie. I'm not gonna hurt you." She heard the brunette purr in her ear. The blue-eyed girl had to admit, she eased up a little when she felt the other teen's lips on her ear.

Soon the two were easily flowing to the music that played. The brunette's hands were on Spencer's hips as her back was to her while a crowd began to form around them. Spencer smiled when the girl in front of her turned back around to face her, and she quickly bit her lip when the brunette went to grinding the two's hips together. "Fuck," she whispered sucking in a breath. The girl chuckled, no doubt hearing the blonds' profanity. "I could do more." she whispered into the girls ear nibbling on it slightly before dipping in front of me her hands teasing her skin. Spencer's stomach flinched as she came back up her fingers under the blonds shirt but barely above the top of her denim skirt. Spencer was almost thankful when the song ended and the brunette stopped dancing. "That was fun." She whispered into the blonds' ear. "We should definitely do that again sometime, maybe at my place?" She asked pulling her head away looking deep into Spencer's now dark eyes. When she didn't speak the girl led her back to the table. "Damn, that was hot." Madison said with a perky smile. Spencer blushed and the brunette smiled wider.

"Yeah, I am pretty good." she teased cockily.

"What's your name?" Kyla asked.

"Ashley."

"Well in that case Ashley," Spence piped up a welcoming smile on her face. "I regret to inform you that I don't do one night stand's." Ashley's smile faltered slightly but it was still existent.

"Really, and why is that?" She asked. "You mind if I sit?" She added pointing to the booth's seat. Spencer scooted only slightly so that Ashley was forced to sit next to her, not that she was complaining.

"But, anyways, there's just too much drama in one night stands."

"Pssh, then you are just having them with the wrong people." Ashley scoffed. It amazed Spencer at how comfortable she was with her even though they just met. "The one's I have usually don't end with drama, unless you get the really clingy girls." She added rolling her eyes.

"Well then Spence is definitely not for you." Kyla blurted.

"What! I'm not clingy!" The blond retorted kicking her friend's knee under the table.

"Ow!" Ashley laughed at the exchange.

"Well I'm not so sure about that, I don't think I'd mind if blondie clung to me." Spencer's cheeks turned red as she took a sip of her drink.

"She said she didn't want to go to bed with you alright!" Carmen yelled from the side. Ashley had barely noticed she was even there.

"Uh, who is that?" She asked.

"Oh that's just Carmen, she's my ex." Ashley's body jumped back slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, um is there like something between-"

"No!" Spencer cut off. Ashley smiled. "No, she just gets jealous easily. But she really has no right. I mean she's the one that fucked it all up by cheating as much as she did."

Ashley nodded looking back at Carmen. _How could you cheat on someone so hot?_ She asked herself. "Oh ok, well if you're not into one night stands then how bout we don't make it a one night stand?" Spencer's eyes shot back to Ashley from her drink.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's friends with benefits." Ashley suggested.

"Spence, come on! It's not like you've been getting any lately. You deserve this." This time it was Madison that blurted her mouth, but Spencer knew better than to kick her best friends girlfriend.

"I'm not even in the mood anymore." Spencer lied. It wasn't that she didn't want to go with Ashley, it was the fact that she_ really, really_ did want to go.

"Ok, well then we don't have to mess around. I could take you out, maybe to a movie, it's not a school night so I don't think you'll have to worry about mommy and daddy." Ashley teased, but was surprised when everyone got quiet. "What? What I say?"

"Um, Spencer isn't living with her parents anymore." Kyla halfway mumbled. Ashley wanted to kick herself, no that she really could have known.

"Oh, my god, Spence I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's fine Ashley, I'm just emancipated."

Ashley nodded. "So are you living with your friends?"

"No," Spencer answered shaking her head. "I'm in a hostile right now, Kyla's parents can't really afford to support another kid, and Madison's parent's hate that I'm gay, and well you already know about Carmen." Ashley thought for a while.

"Stay with me."

Spencer began to choke on her Diet Coke. "What?"

"Stay with me, I have plenty of room, plus I have the money. I'm pretty much rich. And my place can get kind of lonesome so I could use the company." For once Spencer felt like Ashley really wanted more than a one nighter. Maybe not a relationship, but hell she'd even take friends with benefits by now.

Everyone at the table waited anxiously for Spencer's answer. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude." Carmen's jaw dropped. She had been trying to get Spencer to live with her for over a year.

"Nonsense," Ashley said pecking the girls lips. A short squawk was heard from Madison's area. "I think I would enjoy having you around," she paused again stealing a drink of Spencer's Diet Coke. "Plus, this way I can prove that I'm not looking for just a one nighter." She said with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer smiled as her heart fluttered. Ashley's eyes just drew her in and she knew that she was already falling in like with her.

"Um, ok then, if your sure." Spencer said tucking her hair behind her ear, knowing she was blushing at least a little bit.

"Ok it's settled then, now come on let's go get your stuff." Ashley said excitedly, pulling on Spencer's wrist.

"Wait now?"

Ashley stopped. "Oh, ok we can stay here, I didn't know you wanted to stay."

"Well, I uh we, um." Spencer stuttered. She didn't know that Ashley meant this suddenly. She thought that it wouldn't be until a while. "I just didn't know you meant it." Was Spencer's final answer. Ashley smiled at her. "Why not, I mean hey, if you don't want to the-"

"I want to." Ashley's smile grew wider.

"Cool, so um, just tell me whenever your ready."

"We can go now." Ashley chuckled at the girl and how she was all over the place. "Alright, you guys ok with it?" Ashley asked Madison and Kyla. They both nodded still in shock. "Cool, oh Spence, I do have a job, I help out at the foster care down the road by the mall. Also sometimes I come here and sing." Ashley said before taking Spencer's hand.

"Aw that's great Ashley, would you mind if I came to them?" Ashley smiled and pecked Spencer's lips. "Of course not, see you guys!" She called exiting the place.

Spencer's eyes lit up when she saw Ashley's house. No. Not house. Mansion. It was in the hills, looked out and over the city down below, a fairly far drive from it but Spencer found that Ashley didn't mind. "It's a good way to make me think, or sometimes in the morning and I'm going out to get my morning coffee at Starbuck's I get to see the sun just starting to rise, its beautiful." Ashley had said on the ride up. And Spencer agreed it was absolutely beautiful. The house was far more gorgeous though, high wood beams, large couches, wood flooring, amazing fireplace, and the back patio was enormous as well. A lot of the house had wood accents, giving it a more warm look.

"Ashley this place is amazing I can't thank you enough." Spencer said spinning to get a full view of the place.

"Yeah, it's nice when there's someone here to share it with. "You thirsty?" Spencer shook her head and walked further into the house. "Go ahead and drop your things anywhere you want, I'll show you the rooms you can choose from in a second, but first," She paused running over to the fire place a glass of water in her hand. "Let's set the mood shall we?" Spencer giggled and shook her head at the floor.

"Ash, I told you I wans't into one nighter's"

"Ah, but see this isn't a one nighter." Ashley responded pointing her pinky at the blond.

"Ok fine let me rephrase that, I'm not sleeping with you." She watched as Ashley's face turned into a pout.

"Please, I pwomise not to keep you up too late." She said in a baby voice twisting her foot. Spencer couldn't help but laugh.

"Really, your going to beg?" Ashley flashed a smile and hyperly nodded her head.

"Yup! Is it working?" She asked.

"No."

"Aw, not even a little bit?" Ashley said after placing her glass down and walking closer to Spencer. She played with the bottom of Spencer's shirt and spaced there lips so that Spencer could feel her breath on her own lips. "Not, even a tiny bitty bit." She whispered noticing how Spencer stopped breathing. It took a while for Ashley to feel the blonds breath on her own lips, but before Spencer spoke Ashley took the her lips in her own. She felt Spencer's hands rest on her hips and she pulled back slightly. "How bout now, not even the slightest bit tempted?" Spencer smiled.

"Nope, maybe you should try harder."

"Oh, I will." Ashley joked as she kissed Spencer again pushing her towards the couch. Spencer sat quickly and Ashley knelt in front of her, her lips attacking Spencer's. She listened to Spencer sigh when she pulled her head away. "But not just yet, I still have to show you the rest of the house and you have to unpack." The smile on Spencer's face grew and she was only slightly annoyed.

"Tease." She mumbled as Ashley stood up and walked towards the stairs. "I'll show you the rooms first ok." Spencer nodded following her. She still couldn't get over how Ashley just let her stay here. They just met and they were hardly friends really. "Ok, so here is room number one, it's slightly smaller than the others though." Ashley said opening a door. The colors of the walls were blue and the ceiling was white. "This is small?" Spencer asked turning to Ashley. It made Ashley smile.

"Well, to me it is, come on let me show you the others." She said guiding the blond to another room. "This one has a huge closet, and its bigger than the last, actually the rest of the rooms are about this size so I hope its big enough for you." Ashley said nervously. Spencer turned to the brunette. "Are you kidding these rooms are awesome! I still can't believe that all this is happening." She told her. "I don't deserve any of this." She continued in a low mumble. Ashley looked at her confused.

"Why not?"

"I just, I don't know, this just seems like too much, like it should be for someone else, someone more deserving." Spencer explained.

"Spence, you do deserve this, ok, you deserve every second of this." Ashley said kissing the girl. "Here, I'll show you a room I think you'll love." Ashley said leading her back downstairs. "I know I said you could live with me, and technically you still will be but I think you'd just enjoy the guest house more." Spencer only nodded following the brunette. "Wow," she breathed. Ashley backyard was even more breathtaking than the front. It had luscious gardens, a huge pool, tall palm trees. "Ashley, this," Spencer couldn't speak, she didn't know what to say. There was so much space and it went on for what seemed like miles. "You like it?" Ashley asked.

"I love it." Spencer said her eyes still scanning the vast yard.

"Come on," Ashley said pulling Spencer with her. They passed a few more trees and took a turn to the right when Spencer saw the almost regular sized house. "Oh Ashley, I can't accept this really." She said stopping in her tracks.

"Spence, really, I want you to have this." Ashley told the blond leading her to the house.


End file.
